


A small rescue

by CustardCreamies



Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: Cats, Crack, Gen, saving the world one cat at a time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Virgil is called away from a dangerous mission to get a cat down from a tree for a little old lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A small rescue

**Author's Note:**

> So first attempt at a fic for this fandom, it's set in the 'Thunderbirds are go' verse and it is a result of seeing this post on Tumblr and thinking it would make a good fic http://figure-in-black.tumblr.com/post/117017299707/gotta-admit-i-kinda-want-to-see-one-stupid-or 
> 
> So to the member of the TAG Team who thought of this, I hope you like this fic.

"Thunderbird 2, where are you?"

"Calm down, Scott, I'll be there soon" 

The screams of people were heard over the con and it made Virgil wince. They had been called out to save a group of people stuck in an office complex after an earthquake had swept through the area. Virgil had been called in after Scott decided that his 'Bird was better for the job. 

"You'd better, we need you" Scott replied as he dodged pieces of falling ceiling to look for the trapped people. 

"F.A.B"

Virgil killed the con and sped up 'Two a little. Pretty soon he had arrived at the scene of the devastation.

The city was awash with the ruination of the earthquake, the pavement cracked and littered with debris. Houses and cars were broken and battered all around. The building in question was almost halfway into collapse and it looked like it could fall any second. 

Virgil got the equipment he needed and made his way out of 'Two and towards the building. He had almost reached the partially collapsed door when he felt a frantic hand pull at his suit. 

He turned around and saw a little old lady looking at him. She was pale and shaking and had a small cut on her forehead, her eyes were wide with fear and panic. 

"Oh please, oh please, Mr Thunderbird, could you please rescue my cat? She ran up the tree during the quake and now she won't get down. I won't leave without her. Please?" her voice was soft and shaky.

"Mam, this area is extremely dangerous, this building could collapse any second, please remove yourself from the area!" Virgil replied but the old lady just shook her head.

"I am not leaving without my cat. She means everything to me. Go get her, please" She was more insistent this time, tugging at his suit to try to drag him to the tree. 

"Mam, I'm needed to rescue these people" Virgil began, but then the lady began to sob and he sighed "oh for the love of-"

 He pulled his pack from his back and opened it up, finding the grappling hands he needed. He quickly fitted them and went over with the lady to the tree in question. The cat was halfway up the tree and mewing in fear.

"It's okay, Mam, I'll have him down in a jiffy" Virgil said as he directed the grappling arms to the branch the cat was on and latched on. He then frantically shook the branch in an effort to get the cat down. The cat mewed in fright and clung on as the branch shook wildly. 

Suddenly the mic in his ear crackled on and he heard John's voice "Thunderbird 2, we need that equipment NOW! What are you doing?" 

Then Scott piped up as well "Virgil, GET OVER HERE NOW"

Virgil sighed and watched as the cat still clung on for dear life "I'm on my way...I'm just...uh distracted"

"Distracted? How? What are you...uh Virg....am I seeing this correctly? Am I seeing you trying to get a cat down from a tree?" John's voice sounded incredulous.

"No, you're watching me make waffles, of course I'm rescuing this cat! The owner was quite insistent" Virgil replied. 

"If this building wasn't going to fall on my head any second, I'd find that hilarious but right now, I NEED YOUR HELP MORE THEN THE CAT DOES!" Scott's voice rang with fear and panic. 

"She's almost down, don't worry, I'll be there now" Virgil replied as he gave the branch one more tug and the cat fell from the tree and into the owner's waiting arms. 

"Oh thank you, thank you!" the old lady sobbed as she clutched her cat to her. She looked up at Virgil but found he was no longer there. 

He was sprinting to the building. 

* * *

 

Virgil and Scott managed to save the people before the building collapsed. John hadn't been too pleased with Virgil leaving his brother in trouble, but after a few words everything was okay again. 

Well...until he got home. 

Turns out John had told everyone about the cat rescue, and now he was being teased a lot. 

It had quite possibly been the weirdest rescue he'd ever done. 


End file.
